


We Have To Run

by finedininganddestiel



Series: Sciam: Flight or Fight [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sciam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf, angsty, angsty teen wolf, liam dunbar - Freeform, sciam, scott mcccall - Freeform, scott x liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedininganddestiel/pseuds/finedininganddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s losing control of his Alpha powers as the wolf slowly consumes him. Derek and the pack push him over the edge, their disapproval of Scott and Liam’s relationship leading them up to an unmarked event that they can't come back from. The only answer left, is that Liam and Scott have to run from Beacon Hills, even as Derek and his pack move to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic back in the Fall, but have recently reedited all of it. So if you've read this before you might be interested in re-reading it again, just because there are a lot of substantial changes.

Derek slammed his fist down on the table with a deafening smack, hitting the table right in front of Scott.

"Enough, Scott!", Derek exclaimed, "Can't you see this is wrong?", Derek stared at Scott, his words hanging in the air. He stared into the eyes of Scott McCall and realized, with a chill of fear crawling up his spine, that he didn't even recognize him. 

Scott's expression was cold, unrecognizable. Feral. His mouth sneered in a way that made his face look like a mixture between a wolf and a man,

"I don't know what your talking about Derek. And whatever you think your talking about, don't."

There was menace behind Scott's words, a point of danger in his stressed pronunciation, putting Derek on edge as the alpha met him on eye to eye. The muscle's in Scott's face were twitching and convulsing, as if begging to give them the excuse to transition from man to beast. Even with his limited werewolf abilities Derek could hear Scott's heart in his chest. Pounding.

Derek didn't break eye contact as he took a step back away from Scott,

"You always were a horrible liar, Scott.".

Scott took a step back, eyes wide as they quickly changed from red to brown. Derek broke away, his back to Scott as he lounged against one of the loft's support beams. He stared out the loft windows, his arms folded in front of his chest. He could still see Scott out of the corner of his eye, he knew better than to let his guard down around an unhinged alpha.  

From where he still stood Scott could see only half of the other alphas face, the rest hidden by shadow. Derek stared out at Beacon Hills, the lights from cars below flashing across his face. Scott stood there for a few seconds, waiting, wondering if there was anything he could say. But there wasn't. Scott turned to go, his silence the answer to all of Derek's accusations.

"The scent of that beta is all over you. You know it's wrong Scott, an alpha and a beta.", Hearing Derek speak, Scott had paused, halfway turned towards the door. Hearing his words set his heart racing, he could feel his hands shifting without his consent. But still he didn't answer. Derek looked over his shoulder, just as Scott was turning to leave again. All he saw was a lone silhouette in the shadows, lurking in the darkness.

"You're not in control, Scott. The wolf's overcoming you, destroying you. Anyone could see that. Please, just let me help you.",

As he spoke Derek turned away from his view from the window, till he was facing Scott head on. Scott looked at him, and in that gaze Derek saw so many things. Regret, Anger, Sadness, but mainly he saw that Scott wasn't going to step down.

Scott's reply echoed out in the darkness, disappearing in the blackness between them.

"Goodbye, Derek."

Scott's words shattered Derek's vision in front of him, and in those seconds following his words Dereks world seemed to tilt and break. He felt the surge of power spread through him, and he fought to keep his powers at bay. Scott moved away, his form disappearing from view, and then he was gone.

Derek snarled, smashing his hand into the wall next to him, till his knuckles bled. 

* * *

 Scott ran down the hallway outside the loft, running head first into the stairwell door. The door slammed against the wall, echoing against the empty stairwell and Scott's ragged breathing. He took the stairs multiple at a time, and he could feel his eyes glowing. He knew Derek was right, at least about his control. He was slipping up, he was losing it. Ever since he was put under the veil at the hospital, he felt different. Animalistic. He needed to get a handle on what was happening.

He stopped at the next stairwell, catching his breath with one hand against the wall, holding himself up. He listened to his breathing, trying to calm down. But nothing could calm this beast inside him, this ever growing monster. Looking in the window in front of him he saw his own reflection. Red eyes, monstrous face. He didn't even recognize his wolf form anymore. Every time he shifted it looked more and more like a wolf. Just like how he felt. He stared at his reflection, his image staring back at him. Why was this happening?

Scott grabbed his head, holding it up, his eyes squinted shut. His whole body shivered and quaked, his breathing coming out in front of him in visible clouds of air, the cold seeping into his very bones. His mind was racing, trying to process what just happened. What he had done. His thoughts raced over and over coming back to the same question. Who the hell did Derek think he was, to tell him what to do? Scott's heart raced at the thought, his body picking up on the anger he was feeling. He whirled around, moving away from his horrid reflection.

He moved to the other side of the staircase, resting his back up against the wall. He laid his head back against it, tilting his head up to look at the dark ceiling above him. Scott let out a frustrated sigh. His mind was ever racing, racing around those ever constant questions. What did Derek's opinion matter anyways, What him and Liam were doing wasn't wrong, right? The idea of Derek trying to keep them apart, to take Liam away from him, Scott took in a gasp of air. He whined, grabbing his head in pain. Control, Control it. Scott felt his control slide, letting lose his temper in one single beat. Scott didn't even think as he smashed his fist into the glass, shattering it.

Scott let out a howl then, full of misery and agony. It vibrated through the room, reverberating all around the staircase, echoing back into Scott's ears. Scott grabbed his ears, trying to stop the sound, but it was too great. The howl leaked through the broken window, spreading quickly across Beacon Hills like a ocean wave. It screamed of pain, fear, and anger and as Scott listened to it fade and spread he knew that every single creature in Beacon Hills heard it, but more importantly, he just didn't care. Hell, Isaac could probably hear it all the way from France. He let the blood slick and drip down his hand, the glass crushed into his skin. The rush of his blood through his body, dripping down out of his broken skin sounded like the beating of drums, lulling him into a manic state. He looked at his distorted reflection in the glass, before turning to go. He couldn't stand the sight of what he had become.

He ran out of the staircase, away from all the Scott's looking back at him from every surface and window. He felt their eyes, following him, eyes matching the bloodlust in his own. He ran the rest of the way out of Derek's loft, bursting out into the night. He ran towards his bike, looking over his shoulder up at the loft window as he jumped on. He could still make out Derek's form above, standing, watching. Waiting to watch Scott destroy himself. He left out a snarl, smashing the gas on, and as the bike let out a massive roar he gunned it down the empty street, his eyes glowing as he went.

* * *

 Liam was in his room, working on homework when he heard the howl. It shook his room, screaming in his ears. He cried out, grabbing his ears in pain. He shifted into wolf form against his will, at the sound of his alphas howl.  _Scott._ Jesus, Liam thought. What the hell was that? His heart raced in his chest, his jaw clenching tightly. He squinted his ears, concentrating, but heard no other noise. His eyebrows scrunched, and sent worry tones across his face. Was Scott okay?

He hadn't seen him since early this morning, when Scott had snuck out the window, grabbing Liam by the shirt and pulling him in for one last passionate kiss. They balanced there, Liam bending over to meet Scott's awkward positioning as he sat halfway out the window. Scott's legs dangled, one in and one out, and Scott's leg curled around his body. Liam had broken away first, gasping for air. The shock it sent through him making him shake. He still wasn't used to that feeling, that swell of emotions that overcame him whenever Scott was around. Scott smirked at him, looking at his shaking body, in a way that gave off the feeling that Scott liked seeing what he did to Liam.

And then Liam had blinked and the moment was gone, and Scott promised to text him as soon as he got home and showered. Liam smiled at the memory, thinking about all their moments together like those ones. Liam couldn't help but feel thankful for everything that had happened with Scott.

He thought about this morning, no different than other of their nights together, with Scott waking him up by tickling his neck with his nose, his scruff sending shivers up his body. Liam had opened his eyes, blinking against the early dawn light. Liam felt Scott's breath on his neck, sending pleasure chills across his naked body. He breathed in Scott's smell, memorizing everything about this moment before Scott said the words that always came at the sight of morning light.

Scott murmured into his disheveled hair,"Baby, I have to go. Your parents will be up soon." Liam shut his eyes again, wishing their nights could last forever. Liam didn't respond, and Scott knew that Liam didn't want him to go, just like every other morning. Scott slowly untangled himself from Liam's, pulling his body out from the covers. Scott kissed his neck again, before pulling away for good. Liam let out a small audible moan, whining for him to stay longer. Scott's heart hurt at the sounds, and he would trade anything in the world to stay with Liam. But that wasn't possible for them right now. He had to leave.

Scott grabbed his hand, caressing it as if to soothe Liam back to contentedness, "I'll be back later, baby. I'll see you after school okay? I have to talk to Derek later, he wanted to see me.", Their was a strain on those last words, a hint of fear in Scott's voice, causing Liam to sit up instantly. Liam rubbed his eyes, wiping away the dirt and grime to get a better look at Scott. Scott's body was tense, and he didn't look at Liam as he sat up. Scott just continued grabbing his clothes off the floor and slipping them on. His back faced Liam, and he watched the muscles convulse and move.

"What does he want?", Liam asked, a hint of a snarl in his voice. Scott had warned them that there might be controversy about their relationship, not just because they were two guys fucking each other, but because they were in a pack together. Scott still avoided Liam's gaze, looking down at the ground instead, "It's probably nothing, Liam. Don't worry". Scott looked back up at him and smiled, his eyes trying to come off as reassuring. Still, Liam could tell Scott wasn't so sure.

"Okay, be careful, alright?", Liam said to him, his voice coming out quieter than he expected, as he looked at Scott from underneath the sheets, the top torso of his bare body exposed. Scott eyes crinkled and he smiled, his real smile.

"Always", Scott replied, before getting up and going towards Liam's window.

He still remembered what he had said to Scott as he had finally jumped out the window, "I love you, you know. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Nobody controls us but us.", Scott stopped at his words, halfway out the window. Scott smiled back at him, and he felt any anxiety he had about his meeting with Derek slip away.

"I know, I love you too.", Scott answered him, his words tight in his throat. Liam smiled widened, and Scott landed with a huff before quickly moving away from the house. Liam watched him as he ran up the street to where he had stashed his bike, and heard the roar of the motor as Scott took off down the road.

* * *

 Liam blinked out of the memory in a flash, as an all familiar engine roar came near.  _Scott._ Liam felt heat running through his body already at the thought of him and Scott alone, and he looked up at the clock on his wall. Both his mother and his step-dad were working late shifts tonight. Perfect.

Liam jumped up from his bed, pushing his homework to the ground. He ran out of his room into the hallway, so he could let Scott in when he reached the house. He didn't want to waste any of their time together.

He stopped in the hallway to look in the mirror, messing with his hair before hurrying down the steps. As soon as he saw Scott he just wanted to pull him in and go at it like animals. Liam's eyes flickered yellow at the thought, and Liam wondered what had gotten into him. Maybe that's what I should do. Liam finalized this plan in his head just as he heard Scott arrive on the porch. Liam skipped down the rest of the steps quickly, preparing to just open the door and push himself onto Scott.

As he flung open the door, about to do exactly what he had just thought about, he paused. As soon as he laid eyes on Scott Liam could tell something was wrong. The scent coming off Scott was all wrong, anger, and something else. It smelled just like the howl had felt, except magnified a 100% in person. That smell that hit an ancestral part of his brain that screamed RUN! DANGER! A smell like wolves, blood, and pain. A feral scent.

Liam took in a shocked breath as he realized that Scott was completely in wolf form. His eyes were glowing red, and his features were animalistic. Wolfier than he had remembered. It sent a spark of fear through him, along with worry. Liam started to speak, the beginnings of Scott's name leaking from his mouth, and he quickly turned sideways as Scott moved by to get past him.

Scott moved into the house, and Liam turned to close the door, moving it quickly closed behind him. As Liam looked up Scott was on him In one fluid motion, grabbed Liam, pushing him up against the door. Liam's heart shuddered, and he even though he knew he should be scared, he wasn't. Scott wouldn't ever hurt him, no matter what happened. An alpha would never hurt a beta.

If anything he was the opposite of scared, that lustful feeling spreading over him again in one rapid motion. As he blinked, looking at Scott, Scott looked back at him observantly. There was barely any space between them, and Scott looked like he didn't know if he was going to rip Liam's heart out or do the opposite. As the clock ticked in the hall next to him, he counted his breathing, looking at Scott with everything he had. He laid everything out for him in his body language, everything he felt for Scott. Scott breathed in, his eyes closing, taking Liam in. Liam watched Scott send back a breath of air, releasing his response back to his beta.

As Liam read the message he gasped, releasing intake of breath at Scott's message. He had barely read the message when Scott leaned in, mashing his lips onto Liam's. Rough, haggard. Liam felt Scott's canines digging into his lips, and he pushed back onto Scott just as hard. Scott growled then, sending ripples of excitement up and down his spine. He pushed harder against Liam pushing him up against the door as tightly as possible, his hips grinding up onto Liams. Scott grinded on him, moving in rapid motion, and Liam let out a moan, instigating Scott to go harder.

Scott moved his hands all over Liam's torso, ripping Liam's shirt clear off in his hands. He moved his hands all over Liam's smooth body, nipping him all over. Liam was wriggling, against Scott, moaning, he wanted Scott so badly. He whined out in a tiny voice, "Please, Scott. I... I need you". At his words Scott grinded to a halt, pulling back away from Liam. Pleasure replaced itself with Fear, fear that he had just messed everything up between him and Scott. Liam mumbled out Scott's name a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus.

Liam blinked moving up to touch Scott's face. As he moved his hands across Scott's face he could feel Scott relaxing, easing back into his human form. Scott shuddered, and his lips, hanging barely apart from Liam's, moved back forward to meet Liam's. Liam's body relaxed, at the motion, and Scott started to kiss him nice and slow. Liam lost track of how long this was happening, his head in the clouds.

Eventually Scott pulled away, resting his head in Liam's hands. Liam looked at Scott's exhausted face in his palms, Scott's closed eyes, his body wracked with sweat. Sometime during this encounter the feral smell had disappeared, and with it gone Scott's breathing finally slowed to an even pace. Liam took a big breath in, savoring the moment. This peaceful moment of just being able to look at Scott, a Scott that wasn't being brave or tough, but just Scott.

As these thoughts were fluttering through his mind Scott finally opened his eyes. They weren't red, just brown. The honey brown color of his alpha, his Scott.

"Scott, love, what's wrong?", Liam asked quietly, his voice worried. Scott let out a deep sigh then, pulling away and standing up straight. Any romantic feeling between them disappeared, and he knew that this moment was over for now. Scott moved his hands onto his face, rubbing his forehead in a weary gesture.

"What we expected. Derek, well, didn't exactly approve.", Scott murmured, moving to sit down on the staircase steps.

Liam's heart was in his throat, and he swallowed, trying to keep his emotions under control. Liam had really hoped that Derek wouldn't do this to them. He couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do now, and the seeds of worry started to blossom in his mind. Liam slowly moved forward, sitting down next to Scott on the steps. He hesitantly put his hand on Scott's, unsure of what would happen next.

Scott's eyes lit, as he opened his mouth to tell Liam what had happened,

"He told me we shouldn't be together. That we're- what we have is wrong."

Scott's voice hardened, and he dug his nails into his palms, 

"But we're not wrong. They don't know us, understand us. That's why they're acting this way. They just don't understand.",

Scott didn't look up from his lap as he said those words, a quiet intensity flowing from them. Those blossoms of doubt dried up in an instant as Liam grabbed his hand, holding it tight. In that moment Scott knew that the words he said rang true, and Liam knew that no matter what Scott wouldn't abandon him. Liam squeezed Scott's hands in his, reciprocating what they were both feeling.

He didn't ask about what Derek said about his control, or lack of it. Scott could see the unasked question in his mind, about Scott's grasp on his powers. He hoped that Liam couldn't see it in his eyes, smell it on him. That monster growing inside him.

"Is that why you howled? I heard you.", Liam asked tenderly, quietly, his eyes looking Scott over knowingly. Scott nodded,

"Yea, I'm sorry. I was just upset. I hope I didn't like freak you out or anything". Scott smiled halfheartedly, trying to push his talk with Derek to the back of his mind.

"No, I was just worried about you. It didn't really scare me.", Liam said, his pulse heightening with the lie. Scott smirked, picking up Liam's telling heartbeat, and he thought of how he still had so much to teach his Beta. Scott squeezed Liam's hand, standing up to leave. Before Scott could get all the way to his feet Liam stood up and grabbed him.

Scott stared with wide eyes as Liam moved forward, pushing his lips against Scott's. As they made out, Liam let his body answer for him, his wanting draping itself all over Scott. Scott breathed it in, the shock setting off his system, sending electric charges up his spine. His body sped up, and his kisses started to gain momentum and heat.

Everything seemed to move faster and faster, and Scott felt himself letting his wolf form slip. He felt his canines starting to emerge from his mouth, and he pulled himself back from Liam. Both boys were panting, and they could both hear the thumping of each others hearts like the ticks of the clock in the hall.

Liam was rubbing his hands all over Scott's torso, driving him wild. Scott finally opened his eyes, trying to keep them from switching back to red. Liam looked up at him then saying, "My parents aren't going to be home till late, Want to maybe go upstairs?" Liam didn't even have time to finish the question before Scott pulled him quickly up the stairs, Liam laughing as they went. 


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Violence, blood, abuse, parental abuse, and some quasi-cannibalism, homophobic violence.

Scott basically dragged Liam upstairs he was so excited. Liam checked his phone in his pocket, making sure there were no last minute texts from either parents to ruin his plans. Liam pulled Scott into the hallway leading to his bedroom, closing the door behind Scott. The bed creaked, bending under Scott's weight as he sat down. 

Liam hovered by the door, his eyes flickering around the room, his hands moving rapidly by his sides. He was looking at Scott in quick furtive glances, trying to gauge how Scott was feeling. But all Liam noticed was how exhausted Scott looked, those heavy bags weighing down under his eyes. Liam knew that whatever was going on with Scott, emotionally and physically, was draining him. And probably his talk with Derek didn't do him any favors either.

Scott looked up sensing Liam's thoughts and met his beta's gaze. Liam averted his eyes again, prompting Scott to look back down at his lap. He closed his eyes, rubbing his hands slowly over his face, trying to wash away the worries that plagued him. He looked up at Liam still looking around apprehensively, and knew how worried his beta was about him. Scott pushed himself off the bed and walked slowly over to Liam, wrapping his arm's around his beta. Scott closed his eyes, and leaned in to Liam's stiff frame.

"Relax, Liam. It's going to be okay.", Scott said quietly, trying to calm his beta down as best as he could. Scott heard Liam's shaky breathing, could feel his beta's heartbeat starting to slow. Good. They stood like that for a while, just hovering there together. Scott felt his body relaxing, and he breathed in evenly through his nose as he rested his head on Liam's. 

Scott's eyes opened as Liam began to speak, 

"Scott, Whatever's going on with you, and with Derek, we'll figure it out. I'm not going to leave you, ever. We're a pack, okay? I.. I.. L-love you-" 

Liam's words were cut short as Scott leaned in and kissed him, slowly and tenderly. Scott moved forward the rest of the way, leaning his body in towards Liam's smaller one, craning his neck towards Liam's. Liam's body, relaxing, moved into Scott's and instinctively Liam moved his hands, one resting on Scott's neck, the other brushing through his hair. 

Scott slowly walked backwards towards the bed, never breaking contact with Liam, Scott stopping only when he reached the bed and slowly lowered the two of them down. 

Their kisses slowed down before completely stopping, and Liam opened his eyes, lying on top of Scott on his bed. Scott smiled, positioning his arms comfortably behind his head, and Liam crawled till he was hovering over Scott. Liam sat there, his lips close to Scott's but not close enough.  Liam felt his heart in his throat, the th-thump, th-thump of its rhythm increasing rapidly with every second. He thought about what he had planned on doing to Scott when he had first arrived, before all the drama with Derek. He focused on that, the image in his mind, and he closed the distance in between them, pushing his lips softly onto Scott's.

Scott sighed, releasing all the tension that had been hovering in him, breathing in Liam like a dying man taking his last breath. They moved slowly, softly against each other's mouths, a relaxed rhythm between them. They hadn't been making out long before the tempo began to increase in pace, as Liam's lust and wanting sharpened every second. His predatory instincts bristled and moved under his skin, begging to come out. It pushed out a growl, moving his hand forward and grabbing at the waist of Scott's jeans, tugging on them, pulling Scott into a slow grind. Scott, moaned, painfully loud. Liam pushed himself harder onto Scott, biting his lips with his mouth, nipping him with his canines.

Faster and faster they moved until Liam couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off Scott's belt, pushing him down in the process with his werewolf strength. It was a bold move for a beta to make, but Scott just responded with a flash of his red eyes. A warning to his Beta, to not get too handsy with him. Liam flashed his eyes back, in submission, but kept doing what he was doing. Liam gave him a wolfish grin, grinding on Scott, just like Scott had done to him downstairs. Just like he always pictured it in his head. As he moved he heard Scott moan again, louder, and it just made Liam want to go harder, faster.

Liam kept moving, moving his face lower onto Scott's, their mouths colliding. Quick and fast, moving all over each other, haphazardly missing each other's mouths half the time. But neither cared about the inconsistency or the quality of the kisses, both were too caught up in the moment. He closed his eyes, and he felt Scott's hands all over his body, and all Liam felt was their thrusting and moving, their kisses coming so hard and fast, that Liam could barely get in enough air. His lungs were going into overdrive, and his heart was on the edge of collapse.

Liam heard the drums in his ears speeding up, faster and faster, until it was vibrating over and out of every pore in his skin. All of it built up, and Liam just couldn't take it anymore, He wanted Scott then, and he roared, the sound reverberating through the room. He leaned down ripping Scott's shirt off him, tearing it apart in the process. 

His chest heaved, dripping sweat down his torso. The adrenaline slowed to a crawl, those few seconds feeling like hours as he slowly blinked the yellow out of his eyes. The strips of fabric fell onto Scott's bare chest as his claws transformed back into human hands.

Scott was just laying there in shock, eyes wide. He watched as the last of his shirt landed on his chest before flicking his eyes onto Liam's. He didn't even need to say anything to let Liam know he had gone too far, conveying it through his eyes burning a deep, dark red. His Alpha was letting him play Alpha before, and Scott let out a low growl, teasingly raising an eyebrow at his beta for being so dominant with him.  

Liam tried to flash his eyes a submissive yellow, but it was too late now. Scott felt a growl in his throat, and before Liam could even react, Scott grabbed him, flipping him over so Liam was on the bottom. Liam squeaked, and Scott let out a barking laugh, his eyes still red. Scott's shoulders were hunched and tense, and Liam could feel the waves of dominance rolling off him. Keeping his eyes on Liam's he ripped off Liam's shirt and lax shorts.

Liam just had his boxers on now, lying there underneath Scott. His eyes were half closed and lazy, lust making them groggy and unfocused. His arms were up above his head resting on the pillow, his body lounging lazily. Scott looked in his eyes, making sure that everything he was doing was okay. Liam nodded, and Scott didn't even wait a second before jumping back in.

Scott pushed himself down, right onto Liam, straddling him, grinding his cock against Liam's cock. Liam squirmed, whimpering in his ears, and it made Scott's eyes blink back to red, filling him with power. Scott breathed onto Liam's neck, clenching his fists to keep himself together. Scott moved his mouth all over his body, lightly nipping him in a way that he knew made Liam go wild. Liam whimpered louder as he nudged his nose into Scott's neck, trying to get his mouth back onto Scott's.

Scott made his way back to Liam's mouth slowly, getting off on the agony he was putting Liam through. Liam let out a string of swears, and went to grab Scott's jeans, to undo the button. Scott flashed his eyes at his Beta, and Liam quickly pulled back. Scott was in control, he was the Alpha, and they were going at the pace he wanted. That meant Scott got to decide when Liam got what he wanted. Scott growled, grabbing his arms and pushing them back down. Scott kept his arms on Liam's wrists, holding Liam down on the mattress. Liam lowered his eyes submissively, going limp under Scott's weight.

Acknowledging Liam's submission, Scott slowly moved one hand off Liam's wrist and reached towards his pants. Scott undid the button and zipper painfully slow, savoring the expression of delight on Liam's face. He finished unzippering and moved his hand farther down into his jeans, moving under his boxers. Liam whimpered then, wanting to see as Scott grabbed his cock, moving his hand just enough to make him moan. Liam squirmed harder in response, wanting to be the one making Scott feel that way. But Scott took his time, knowing the agony he was putting Liam through.

Finally Liam's whimpers grew too loud to ignore and Scott began moving his hand off his cock. Now, he began slowly pulling his jeans and boxers down off his waist, until they were all the way past his knees. Greedily, Liam hungrily gazed at Scott's naked body, moving his eyes up and down, shaking all over from excitement. His body kept trying to shift, but one look from Scott sent his instincts into submission. Finally, after what felt like forever, Scott's jeans came all the way off. As soon as Scott's hands stopped moving Liam grabbed for him again. This time Scott let him, and Liam grabbed his hips, pulling Scott close to him, grabbing him with his mouth. 

Back in control, Liam kissed him all over, starting all the way from his mouth all the way down his torso. He slowed at Scott's happy trail, licking it tantalizingly as he moved down slower. It gave off the expected effect, and Scott shuddered, grabbing onto the beds headboard for support. As Liam looked up at Scott, Scott gave him an eyebrow raise and smirk, egging Liam forward. Liam continued down towards Scott's cock, and reaching it started licking Scott's shaft as he moved his mouth towards the head, making a big show of how much he enjoyed it. Liam licked his lips seductively, giving one final look at his alpha. Scott's eyes were fluttering open and close, his breathing irregular. Scott was like putty in his hands, and Liam was going to make Scott beg for it. 

Liam smirked at the thought as he moved his tongue and mouth up to Scott's head. Slowly, he moved his tongue in a circular motion on the tip. Scott shuddered, and gripped the headboard tighter. He let out Liam's name quietly and breathy, and he knew that Scott was going to try holding it together for as long as possible. But Liam really wanted to make Scott lose control. Rubbing Scott's thighs with his hands, Liam put Scott's cock in his mouth, slowly, sucking tenderly. His mouth moved up and down, his tongue trailing along with him. Scott began thrusting, slowly moving with the rhythm that Liam was going with. He grabbed Liam's head, helping him match the rhythm of his thrusts.

Liam heard Scott let out a moan, crying out his name as he blew him, whining for him, for it. Liam moved faster in response, matching Scott's pace, his mouth moving up and down. Liam knew that Scott was close, and he could taste the pre cum on his tongue, filling his mouth. Quickly, Liam slowed his pace, keeping him from cumming for as long as possible. Liam heard Scott begging him to speed back up, to finish him, but Liam wouldn't listen. He ignored his cries, looking up at Scott innocently. Scott felt the first shudder and swore in relief. He grabbed Liam's head pushing Liam off him, until Liam landed flat on his back on the bed, looking up at Scott with wide eyes.

There was still spit all over Liam's mouth and face, and Scott could smell and see his cum on Liam's lips. Scott growled, his body so close to cumming, and moved back onto Liam, nipping love bites up his neck as he pulled off Liam's boxers. Scott grabbed Liam's hips, flipping him over in one smooth motion. Liam  yipped excitedly, anticipating the pleasure Scott was going to provide for him. Scott straddled him, his cock resting right by Liam's ass. Liam felt Scott's dick on his thigh, and he whimpered so Scott would get a move on.

Scott's cock throbbed but he kissed Liam's neck slowly, unable to resist teasing Liam as payback. Distracting Liam with kisses he quickly rested both his hand on Liam's hips, and he moved his cock, still wet from Liam's mouth, into Liam's ass. Another shudder ran through him, and his canines bit into his mouth as he tried to hold on. As the shudder passed he started thrusting, slowly at first. He rocked Liam's body against him, the momentum giving him so much pleasure that he started to feel lightheaded. He was moving in circular motions, grinding his hips as he moved in and out.

"Faster", Liam panted out, and Scott growled in reply.

He pulled his cock out, pulling Liam up onto all fours like the beta he was. Scott slid his dick back into Liam's ass, now thrusting at a fast, rough pace, shaking the bed and knocking its headboard against the wall. Liam thought he would die from the pleasure radiating off Scott's dick inside him. His dick throbbed, he reached down and stroked his cock, trying to keep pace with Scotts thrusting.

Liam let out a silent gasp, his head already so sensitive. He was matching his rhythm to Scott's, and couldn't contain the whimpers he was letting loose from his mouth. Scott heard Liam's moans, knowing that he was close to making Liam cum, and he sped up then, moving deeper inside Liam. Liam's body shuddered, Liam whimpering out how close he was to cumming.

"Yea, your close, baby? Are you gonna cum?", Scott murmured in his ear, egging him on as he moved rougher, faster. "I want to make you cum, Liam, Oh my god I want it so bad", Scott kissed Liam's neck as he talked and Liam was whining, Scott's words pushing him over the edge. All of a sudden Liam's body began to relax, his muscles contracting and slowing, his body going limp under Scott's. 

"I'm... I'm.. Cumming", Liam replied, his words slurred with pleasure, "Yea babe, you are?", Scott replied to him, 

as Liam moaned, loud and long, his cum getting all over his hand and bed. Scott let himself relax then, letting go of the orgasim he'd been holding inside since Liam sucked his cock. He finished seeing Liam cum, letting out a string of swears as his thrusts slowed. As he stopped moving he knew that both of them never wanted the feeling to end, that they both wanted to feel this way forever.

Liam could feel Scott's cum all over him, dripping down onto the bed. Liam's arms were shaking as the adrenaline began dying down and the exhaustion began to set in. Scott felt the perspiration dripping off his forehead, and he could feel Liam shaking beneath him. His heart lumped in his throat, worry clouding his eyes,

"Liam, are you okay? Did I go too hard?".

Liam didn't respond and Scott quickly pulled himself out of Liam and pushed them down onto the bed till they were lying staring at each other so Scott could get a good look at him. Liam's eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow.

"Babe?", Scott asked again, stroking his face. Liam opened his eyes slowly, blinking yellow to brown back at Scott.

"I love you.", was all Liam said, before quickly falling into a deep sleep. Scott released the breath he had been holding, relief settling on him. His body ached, and his abs were sore.

"I love you too", Scott replied to a sleeping Liam, snuggling into the sheets as Liam closed his eyes once again, and Scott moved to spoon up against Liam's body. 

If only it could always be this perfect, Scott mused, as he slowly fell into a tired sleep.

* * *

Scott didn't know how long they had been asleep before he heard the creak of Liam's door slamming open. He blinked himself out of bleary unconsciousness, his wolf instincts jumping into overdrive from the shock.

Liam was awake and terrified, his heart beating out of control. Scott's eyes tried to focus, zeroing in on an odd shaped bruise on Liam's back that he hadn't noticed before. 

Scott felt the room tilt and twist out of proportion as what he was looking at collided with the image in front of him. His brain was frantically remembering all those bruises he saw late at night on Liam's pale body. They had covered his torso, in odd spots on his sides and back, speckling his chest and abdomen like a flicker of stars on the night sky. Whenever Scott has asked him about them, Liam had always shrugged, pulling away, making up some half hearted excuse about his newborn powers and tough practices.

These memories crashed into what was standing right in front of him then, Liam's step-dad standing in the doorway of Liam's room.

His expression was neutral, Not exactly the expression one would expect on the face of a parent catching their child in a compromising position. As his step-dad took in the sight before him a sadistic smile spread across his face.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we got here?", He asked, strolling forward slowly, looking Scott and Liam up and down at an uncomfortably slow pace.

Liam made a grab for the blanket, to cover them up, to protect them from his watchful eyes. Scott started to speak, opening his mouth, not even knowing what he was going to say. He twisted a little on his side, planning on getting up to make a grab for his clothes and run. But before he could even move a muscle, Liam had his hand on his, holding him in place. Trembling.

"Well, Liam, I can't say I'm really surprised, Can I? But I am disappointed.", His voice oozed sarcasm, and insincerity.

"What are we going to tell your poor mother? It'll break her heart. Her son's just another monster, like his Daddy.", He tsked his mouth, like he was disciplining a child.

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked over reassuringly at Liam. Liam shook, refusing to look up at his step-dad.

"Another freak. Another faggot. A fucking Queer", Liam flinched at every word, like a slap to the face.

Scott felt his heart rate increasing, and he grasped at the monsters leash. He felt it turmoiling inside him. It circled around him, whispering into his ear,

_"How dare this jackass talk to Liam like this, let alone terrorize him, beat him? Why are you just sitting there letting him do this to him?",_

He felt his grip on the wolf slipping, and Scott felt a low growl emit from his throat, so low that only Liam heard it. The wolf cackled and laughed at him, at his attempt to control it. Liam looked back, looking at Scott with a concerned expression on his face. Their eyes met and held, and in that moment so much passed between them that could never be said, let alone understood. A sudden smack ricocheted through the room, interrupting the silence like a gunshot.

Scott jumped at the sound as Liam's Dad moved forward, grabbing Liam in one swoop. He swung him out of bed and Liam cowered, naked in front of his stepfather, holding himself up against the wall.

His father laughed, "You're pathetic, Liam-",

"You're a worthless", smack, the belt hitting Liam's side,

"Disgusting", smack, vessels bursting on Liam's skin,

"Nobody. And that's all you'll ever be", his father raised his arm to let out another lash of the belt. 

Like a crash of a tidal wave Scott roared, the wolf howling in victory as it broke free. His vision tapered in and out, the wolf howling in front of him, begging for blood. He felt his last holds on the beast, struggling, slipping to break free. Liam's dad didn't pay any attention, his focus entirely on Liam. Liam cowered there, bent over, like he had his back broken by the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Scott looked in Liam's eyes and saw absolutely nothing. Liam had turned himself off, detached himself from this horrid reality in front of them. Scott remembered learning about this in school, coping mechanisms made up by victims of abuse, physical and verbal. They detached themselves from what was happening, because their brains just couldn't take it. Scott knew for sure that this wasn't the first time this had happened, and his chest constricted at the thought of Liam being exposed to this violence so much that he learned to dissentach himself like this. 

Liam's step-dad let loose a snarl on his lips, curling them upward in a motion of superiority and disgust.

"You piece of shit. You're nothing but human garbage. And you know what happens to garbage.",

His dad's arm came down letting out a brutal lash, snapping the belt at Liam. Liam let out a scream, flinching away from his step-dad, groping at the wall blindly, his face covered in pain and tears. But his dad didn't stop, just slowly raised his arm, raising the belt again.

That's when Scott broke completely. Hearing Liam's screams, he let go. He let go of the wolf completely. Because all he heard then was his beta, his Liam, his world, being hurt. And nobody messed with his beta, nobody fucked with his pack. Scott's eyes turned a deadly red, and his face transformed instantaneously, like the night in Argent's warehouse when he slaughtered that assassin.

In that moment, Scott said goodbye to any life he ever saw for himself, and for Liam. Because Scott knew that if he let the beast go that it wouldn't stop till it had blood. But he didn't care. The image of the wolf shook and danced across his vision, blinking in and out of his sight until it morphed into Scott getting up from the bed.

Scott jumped forward towards Liam's dad. He landed right behind him, grabbing his slowly raising arm. Liam's dad tried to pull his arm out of Scott's grasp, giving a lay off gesture with his other arm. When Scott's hold only tightened he looked over at Scott with annoyance that quickly transitioned to fear, his eyes widening.

Scott roared, blowing hot steam onto his horrid face. Scott kept bending his arm backwards, farther and farther. Liam's dad cried out, dropping the belt in his other hand as he fell to his knees. Liam stared at Scott, his face scared and wild. The wolf looked away from him, enjoying the sight of Liam's step-father kneeling before them. He stared into his eyes, feeling his arm brake in his hand as the wolf roared, a triumphant, wild noise.

All Scott saw was red, the wolf running through the woods, its mouth covered in blood, its eyes wild. Scott grabbed Liam's dad by the broken arm, throwing him across the room against the wall. Liam's stepdad twirled in the air, his voice whistling past Scott's ears. But Scott was gone, out of control, controlled by this horrible rage, this lethal bloodlust. 

Scott ran forward, picking the man up from the floor, throwing him up against the wall and holding him there by his throat. The wolf smiled, and Scott's face mirrored it in the broken window reflecting at them. Scott moved him further up the wall, his throat gagging and convulsing in his hands. The man begged for breath, his mouth making choking noises.

Scott heard then, heard something in the back of his mind. For one second, Scott regained control. Liam was screaming at him, standing behind them, scared and crying. Scott hesitated for one moment, one second, at Liam's cry. But the wolf took advantage of his weakness and consumed him once again.

The wolf turned back to Liam's stepdad, grinning. He swung his heavy claws forward and sliced the man's throat to pieces.

The wolf roared triumphantly, not with anger or fear but with the sound of someone giving into a distant lust, a wanting. Scott watched the man in front of him fall to the ground, blood oozing out in fast streams all over himself, and everything around him. The man gagged and screamed, but nothing came out but gurgles. The man reached for his throat desperately trying to stop the neverending flow of blood.

The wolf moved in on him, his claws digging into the body under him, the prey struggling between his fingers.

He slashed again, and again, blood squirting into his eyes and mouth, covering the wolf. The wolf opened its mouth, grabbing onto the man's coronary, and pulling out his malleable flesh with his canines.

He ripped out a huge patch of skin, and blood streaming out faster as the wolf pulled the skin into it's mouth, chewing, grinning, loving the terror in the man's eyes as he watched the wolf eat his flesh.

The wolf howled as the man's eyes started to fade, the light in that distant tunnel, echoing, silently. The man jerked and gasped under him before he slowly fell silent.

Then everything was still.

* * *

 There was a ringing in his ears, and the Wolf blinked and was gone. Scott was back, and he was staring down at himself, what he'd done. The ringing started to fade and he heard Liam screaming, calling his name. Scott started to rise then, shuddering shakily on his feet. Liam was right behind him and Scott grabbed onto him, putting all his weight on Liam. Liam was trying to hold him up, and he was shaking, afraid of him, afraid of Scott. He was looking in his eyes, trying to see if he was Scott or if he was the Wolf.

"It's me Liam. It's me. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.", Were the first words Scott got out of his mouth, and Liam stopped shaking, finally grabbing hold of Scott. He pulled Scott in close, holding him tight, and Scott thought back to that night at the well. What had he done? Scott felt cold, his body was numb, and he could feel the warm blood oozing down his face, his whole body, onto Liam. Scott felt himself falling to the ground and he fell to his knees, Liam kneeling there right beside him. Blood pooled all over the ground, he could feel it tickling his ankles and toes.

Scott closed his eyes, nauseas bounding over him, the taste of coppery blood, and worse, residing in his mouth. Liam pulled back from him, caressing Scott's face, rubbing the blood away. Scott shook as Liam spoke, "Scott... What are we going to do? He's dead... you... oh my god... you killed him." Liam's voice wavered and cracked, his voice jerking at his words. Liam looked at his step-dad then, his eyes scoring around the room. The blood, oh my god, there was so much blood. His eyes roamed the whole room, before stopping back on Scott in front of him.

Liam gulped then, falling backwards in his haste to get up, get away from Scott.

 "Liam..", Scott murmured, reaching towards him as he took a step back.

"Oh my god.. Scott. Oh my fucking God. You fucking killed him!", Liam screamed it then, and Scott winced back from his words like a smack to the face.

"Please, Liam listen to me.", Scott said, his voice pleading. He moved forwards toward Liam, trying to stand as Liam stepped away from him. Scott pulled himself up, out of the blood, until he was standing right in front of him. Liam wouldn't look at him, he kept turning his face away, whining softly. Scott reached out, caressing his face, and Liam closed his eyes at the touch, at the feeling,

"Liam. It's me, not the wolf. Please. Look at me.". Liam opened his eyes slowly, looking at Scott's eyes. Scott's eyes were brown, and his expression distorted by waves of emotion.

"Liam... I-I love you.", Scott's voice cracked, and his vision started to blur as the tears started to flood out.

Scott started to sway, falling back towards the ground, collapsing onto Liam. Liam caught him, burying his head in Scott's hair,

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay. I love you too.", Liam murmured, holding Scott together as he looked at the dead body at their feet.

 "Scott... What are we going to do?". Liam's voice shook, the question hovering unanswered in his bloody room. Scott realized there was only one thing they could do. Scott looked up, his eyes dark, as he said the last words he had ever wanted to say to Liam, 

"We have to run, Liam." And that's when the whole world started to crumble down before them, right before their very eyes. 


	3. Third

"Run?", Liam echoed Scott's answer back to him.

"Liam, the packs going to come after us. This wasn't some kind of accident, I killed him.", Scott stuttered the room swaying in front of him at the realization of what he'd done, how he ruined his and Liam's lives forever.

"They're going to come, and when they get to us, they're going to have to kill me.", Scott swallowed then, and he knew what he said was true.

"Even if they don't want to, they have to. It's code. I'm a wild animal, and they need to put me down.",

Scott struggled to keep his composure, taking a tender seat down on Liam's bed. Scott looked at Liam, his beta. Liam looked like some kind of war reigned deity, his pale naked skin glowing, speckled in red blood. Scott could tell Liam was still in shock, his eyes somewhat focused but distant, his body still. Liam blinked then, trying to gain some clarity.

"Okay", Liam said, looking at his alpha. "Okay?", Scott asked, his words mangled and confused.

"I'm coming with you. If you're running, I'm running. Were a pack. We stick together.", Liam swallowed then, seeming to break out of the shock state he was in. Scott smiled, despite the fact that Liam was giving up his whole life for him,

"Then we have to go. Before-" Just then, a howl broke out from beyond the window.

The lone wolf howl rang and danced through the broken room, misting towards them like a gentle fog creeping along a moor. Derek's howl. As Derek's howl started to die down, he heard others join in as well. They would all band together, to help bring down the threat among them. How many times had Scott helped them team up just like this? Against the Kanima, and Peter's maniac alpha form.

Liam swore, his eyes flicking to yellow at the howl, looking over at Scott. The howl broke Scott out of his shock, pushing him back into Leader mode.

"Liam, get dressed, Now!", Scott yelled to his beta, running towards where his clothes lay on the floor.

"We don't have time to shower, or to clean up the room. They'll be here any minute.", Liam nodded then, looking down warily at his blood crusted body. Liam started to move slowly, moving to grab some clothes from his closet. Scott grabbed his boxers and shorts, sliding them on, before grabbing his keys and wallet from the ground. Liam slung on a pair of boxers and LAX shorts, before slipping on a tank top quickly.

"What about our stuff? Extra clothes?", Liam asked him, worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Liam. We don't have time. C'mon!", Scott ran out of the room grabbing his beta's hand and pulling him out behind them. Liam tripped over his feet, trying to keep up with the speed the alpha was moving at. They raced down the steps together, out the front door and into the night. They ran out onto the yard, Scott leading Liam over to the spot he had stashed his bike at earlier.

Scott heard police sirens in the distance, just as another howl broke out into the night. It was closer this time, and louder. More people had joined in for the hunt. Scott swore again, and he and Liam finally reached his bike up the block. Scott turned towards Liam, reaching into Liam's pocket despite Liam's protest. "Easy there", Scott smirked, pulling out Liam's phone. Liam blushed, giving Scott a sheepish grin. Scott smashed Liam's phone on the ground, breaking it into a million pieces before pushing it down into a storm drain. Scott pulled out his own phone then, the screen lighting up to show the background picture.

It was a picture of him and Liam, standing with his mom. Scott blinked, clearing away his tears before dropping the phone and stomping it apart. Liam watched on as Scott kicked the phone into pieces before pushing it into the drain. Scott finished, his hands shaking, and he reached forward grabbing Liam for support. Liam gave him a quick passionate kiss before pulling them towards the bike, Scott passing Liam his helmet. They jumped on, and Scott kicked the bike into gear, the engine roaring to life. Liam grabbed Scott's side as he hit the gas, propelling them forward down the street at an unsafe pace. 

The wind rushed through Liam's hair, whipping his face and ears. Scott yelled back to Liam that they were going to try to make it out of town, try to make it down to Mexico. Scott knew it was their only chance, even trying to make it with no money or shelter in a whole different country wasn't the most appealing option. The Calaveras ran rampant there, and no doubt they had been itching for Scott's blood since the summer. But it was their only option, so Scott sped forward down the dark lane.

They were on a back route headed out of town, surrounded on both sides by dark, dense forest. The fall air smelled of change, the mixing of the leftover Summer atmosphere and the oncoming Fall one. Liam's eyes flickered through the trees, his thoughts absentminded. He knew he should be upset about his step-dad, but he didn't feel anything. He was just numb. And he knew he should feel something about leaving his home behind, but all he felt was a mixture of fear and excitement.

Just him and Scott, nothing standing between them, nothing keeping them apart. Even if Scott didn't say anything, he knew that he didn't want to leave. Liam knew how much Scott loved his mom, and all the other members in Scott's pack. Stiles, Lydia, even grumpy Derek. Maybe once this all blew over, they could come back here. Or maybe Scott could at least call home to Mama Mccall.

Scott had his eyes focused on the road, trying not to think about the mess the Sheriff would find at Liam's. That he'd find out about him and Liam, and realize that Scott was the one that had killed Liam's stepdad. Even though the Beacon Hills Police Department and FBI wouldn't officially be able to link Scott to the crime, or even come after him, he kept thinking about the Sheriff calling his mom and telling her what happened. He thought about what would happen to her afterwards. How she would come home every night from the hospital to an empty house. Never knowing where Scott was, if he was safe, but more importantly, why he had killed Liam's stepdad in the first place.

Scott squeezed the bikes handles, pushing on the gas to let out his frustration. Liam grabbed his sides a little, reassuringly, grounding him in the present. Scott took a breath, trying to rangle himself in. He wondered if Stiles would get the call from his Dad, or if he would hear it through the pack, from Malia or Derek. How would they make Scott out to be? A monster? A traitor? He knew that Stiles would understand, but it didn't help him feel better. Scott blinked out of his worries quickly as his eyes refocused on the road, Scott realizing that someone was standing on the road in front of them. He slammed on the breaks, knowing exactly what he would find when they stopped skidding.

All of a sudden Liam felt them lurch forward, the brakes on the motorcycle squealing. Scott had slammed on the brakes, and they were turning sideways to face the obstacle on the road in front of them. The bike pulled to a stop, and Liam looked over his right shoulder to see what had stopped them.

Derek stood in the road then, an ominous figure in the moonlight. Scott clenched his jaw, anger spiking in him. He felt the wolf let out a snarl, like it was waking up from its short nap and stretching its legs in anticipation.

"Get out of the way, Derek.", Scott's words breaking the heavy silence. As he spoke it sounded as if the whole woods fell silent. The bugs quit their chirping, and the animals rustling in the underbrush held their breath. Scott clenched the handles of the bike, flexing his fingers. Liam took a small breath, digging his arms closer into Scott's sides, burrowing his head behind Scott's so only his eyes showed.

Derek's shoulders were hunched, his eyes apprehensive. He let his eyes roam over Scott and Liam, sizing up the wolves he didn't want to fight. Scott felt Derek's eyes prickling over him, taking in all the blood drying on Scott's clothes and face. Could he smell Liam's stepdad on him?, Scott thought. Did he know what he had done?

Derek moved his gaze onto Liam. Liam moved his eyes away when Derek's reached his, looking down onto Scott's shoulder. Liam trembled, he couldn't help it. Liam could feel Derek staring at him, daring him to meet his gaze. But Liam couldn't look up, face that condemning stare, accusing him of doing this to Scott.

"You know I can't do that, Scott. I can't let you leave.", Derek answered, his words resounding in the empty forest. Derek's eyes flashed back to Scott's, wishing that Scott had only listened to him. But now it was too late. Liam saw sadness, regret, and last of all, resolution. Liam knew he would stop them no matter what, no matter what the cost to him.

"Derek... Please. Don't do this", Scott's voice cracked, breaking at his one last chance to reason with Derek. Derek's face crumbled, making him look so much older in that moment then he ever had. Emotions fought for control over Derek's features, before falling silence. Determination dominated his features, Derek's choice was made.

"Please Derek-No!", Scott cried, anticipating what was about to happen.

 "I'm sorry, Scott.", Derek's eyes flashed to blue, and he let out a loud howl. The forest around them seemed to come to life, the flicking of creatures eyes lighting up the undergrowth like a group of fireflies.

* * *

 Argent stepped out of the woods then, his face sad. Kira, Scott's ex, came out of the other side of the woods then, her katana held firmly in her hands. She didn't meet Scott's eyes, her own eyes steely.

The three of them stood in front of them, Derek in the front, with the other two standing across from each other behind him. A triad of friends turned enemies. All of a sudden there was a rampant rustling in the bush. Definitely not one of the wolves, Liam thought.

Stiles burst out onto the road, followed by an annoyed looking Malia.

"Scott!", Stiles yelled out, stumbling, reaching his hand out in front of him. Malia grabbed him by the arm, clenching her hand out to hold him back. Stiles looked at Malia with dismay, trying to pull his arm loose.

Scott swallowed, his throat dry. He met Stiles eyes reluctantly, afraid of what he'd find there. Hell, He hadn't even had the courage to tell Stiles about his and Liam's relationship. But Scott always got the impression that Stiles knew, and had the courtesy to never call him out on his BS. But when Scott looked at Stiles eyes, he didn't see any change. Scott saw loyalty, trust, years of friendship, and love. He saw all of that in Stiles blue eyes, in his set face.

Stiles nodded at him, and Scott knew no matter what everything would be okay. Scott nodded back towards Stiles, and he saw a flicker in Stiles face that made him smile. Scott quickly quenched the expression on his face, afraid he would give away what was about to happen. Liam observed all of this from behind Scott's shoulders, and he knew enough to recognize the conversation between his alpha and best friends motions. Liam buckled his arm tight then, around Scott's torso. Things were about to get out of control. 

Derek snarled at Stiles on the road, and made a motion with his head at Malia to get him out of the way. Derek turned back towards Scott, setting his shoulders determinedly,

"Scott, just do the right thing here. Go quietly, and I promise no one will get hurt." Derek slid his eyes towards Liam and back at Scott threateningly. Scott felt a growl on his chest as Derek continued,

"You've already hurt someone, Scott. You lost control. How long until you end up hurting someone you care about?", Derek stepped forward with every word, a snarl rising in Scott with every step.

Stiles struggled some more against Malia, eyeing the situation nervously. Liam's hands shook on Scott's stomach, his fingers clasped so hard around Scott's middle that they ached.

"I'm sorry, Derek, but you left me no choice.", Scott made a motion at Stiles, and Stiles responded instantly. Stiles pushed all his weight onto Malia, catching her off guard, and pushing her backwards down the slope next to the road. Malia feel backwards onto her back, cursing as she struggled to get up.

At Stiles movement, Kira looked up from the ground, pivoting sideways towards Argent, smacking his weapon out of his hand with her katana. Argent swore, dropping his weapon, before Kira moved forward punching him in the mouth. Argent stumbled back, touching his lip, and staring at the blood on his fingers. He moved his eyes back up to Kira, moving to counterattack.

That only left Derek. Scott slammed on the accelerator, launching them forward down the road. Derek jumped to the side as they roared towards him, and Scott let out a satisfied bark as they zoomed past. Derek's eyes flashed blue as they sped past, and just as Scott thought they were in the clear, Derek made his move.

Derek reached out his arm as they sped by, digging his claws into Liam's open shoulder. Derek's claws connected and dug into Liam's flesh, ripping the skin and tissue open. Derek ripped him off the bike, knocking Liam to the ground at his feet. Derek pulled his claws out of Liam slowly, straightening his body out to his full height, eyes focused on Scott.

Liam cried out in pain, grasping for Scott. Blood was gushing out of the horrible wound on Liam's shoulder, he cried out in anguish as he gripped his shoulder. Liam felt himself starting to pale and his vision blurred looking at the dark red blood covering his shoulder and hands.

Scott immediately slammed on the brakes, the bike spinning out and screeching to the side. His eyes turned red as the bike spun faster, quickly losing friction. It skid under Scott's body, and he was thrown off the bike as it veered towards a ditch. Scott landed hard on his hands and knees, the force bloodying his hands beneath him. 

Scott looked up in time to see Derek standing there, digging his claws into Liam mercilessly. Liam snapped and growled, kicking against Derek to no avail. Scott roared, pushing himself off his feet towards Derek. Derek threw Liam to the side like a rag doll, and Scott heard the crunch as his limp body hit the ground. Scott howled a wild, war cry, letting the wolf go. He felt it sprint forward out of him like a bullet.

He reached Derek, slashing out his claws towards Derek's face. Derek bent backwards, dodging Scott's movements. He threw his arm out, aiming to grab Scott for a lethal counterattack. Scott smacked Derek's hand away, launching his leg forward to knock Derek's feet out from under him. Derek roared, tripping under Scott's feet, grabbing onto Scott to keep them standing. Derek, using the proximity between them, smacked his head forward, headbutting Scott in the face.

Scott felt a burst of pain as his skin split open on his forehead, blood seeping from the open wound into his eyes. He struggled against Derek's strength, trying to focus his instincts. The wolf struggled, caught in the headlights. Derek reached his hand out above them, his claws soaked in blood, his arm poised in a fatal swoop to knock Scott unconscious.

Scott struggled harder, knowing he couldn't get out of Derek's grip. Scott looked back to Derek's face, the wolf obscuring his vision with red. He hoped Derek couldn't see the real Scott inside, hoping Derek could only see the wolf, so he would only kill the monster in front of him. Scott closed his eyes in defeat, when Derek's gripped on him loosened.

Scott opened his eyes, as Derek turned his head sideways towards Liam. Liam had crawled up to a partial stand, and was throwing himself at Derek. Liam's one eye was bruised, completely swollen shut. His cheek was cut and bleeding, and his shoulder was a complete disaster, blood streaming out of the torn skin and muscle in streams. Liam pushed himself onto Derek, knocking all three of them towards the ground.

Liam hit the ground hard, the momentum rolling him away from Scott and Derek. Derek landed on his back, Scott on his side nearby. Scott got up quickly, the wolf reacting faster than Derek. He jumped onto Derek, holding his arms down, his lungs bursting in his chest. Derek struggled under him, and Scott let out a dominant roar. It echoed in Derek's face, and Scott moved in for the kill.

The wolf was panting then, whining, so close to ending its prey. To catching the deer in the underbrush, holding it down as it ripped out its entrails, enjoying the look in it's eyes as it blinked out of existence. Derek stared at Scott in horror, staring at the monster he had become. Scott leaned in, prepared to rip out Derek's windpipe with his teeth, when Liam cried out. Scott and Derek both stilled, looking up at Liam.

Liam was lying, twisted on his side towards them,

"Scott, Stop! Please! You don't have to do this. Don't give in to him!", Liam word's echoed, quieting the area around him.

Argent and Kira were off to the side, Argent on the ground, holding a slash in his ribs where Kira had sliced him. There was a serious cut in his leg that was causing him to lose blood fast, and he was starting to lose consciousness. Kira was trying to catch her breath, her one arm bent at a wrong angle, her one foot seemed to be wounded, as she tried not to put weight on it. There was a long gash across her face and torso, and she grimaced at the pain.

Malia and Stiles were down by the rivet off the road, the two of them twisted together in the dirt. Malia's mouth seemed to be bleeding, and Stiles had scratches all over his face and body.

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes meeting Scott's,

"I know you think you're a monster, Scott. But you're not. You can control him, You can control the Wolf. You're the strongest Alpha I know. You saved me, you saved all of us. Don't give up this fight Scott, because we all.. we all need you. I-I... Need you. P-please, Scott. I... I love you.", Liam's voice cracked, and he blinked rapidly to clear away tears.

Scott let Liam's words brush over him, filling him with the strength to overpower the wolf. He felt it move and fill every inch of his body, empowering him as he began to push and claw at the wolf in front of him. Throwing the beast off him he scratched and kicked, the beast screaming wildly. It was flickering in and out of Scott's vision as a wolf before transforming into a monstrous version of himself. The two screamed and collided, combining together in an unholy image of terror.  He pounded the wolf, at this monster vision of himself, over and over. Until the wolf fell silent. It flickered out of him, ripping away in bits and pieces into the dim shadows. 

Scott caught his breath, his whole body shaking. He wasn't sure if the battle he just endured was a mere trick of his mind or if the foe he had just battled was as visible to everyone else as it was to him. Scott looked around at his friends, wondering what he must look like to them. Scott's hand shook in the air, and he looked back down towards Derek. Derek's eyes were wide, and he didn't dare make a move. 

Slowly, Scott's claws retracted, and as soon as they did he slammed his fist into Derek's face, knocking him unconscious.

Scott stood up slowly, shaking, from the adrenaline. The wolf retracted, and Scott felt his face transition back to normal. Scott centered himself steadily on his feet as he started running over towards Liam. Liam reached his hand out towards him as Scott reached him, and Scott grabbed his hand tightly.  Scott knelt down, pushing Liam's hair out of his face with one hand, smiling as he looked into his eyes. Liam smiled, his face drawn and pained. Scott looked apprehensively at Liam's shoulder, examining it carefully with his hands. The wound was slowly starting to heal and for now the blood had clotted.

Slowly, Scott helped them to their feet. Scott leaned into Liam carefully, making sure not to touch Liam's shoulder. Liam swayed uncertainly on his feet, and Scott hugged him tight, keeping him standing. Scott quickly bent forward down towards Liam, giving him a small kiss. Liam gave him a small smile, clearly exhausted.

Just then the sound of howls picked up from the woods, Derek's reinforcements finally reaching the scene of the fight. Most likely it was Satomi's pack catching up to them. Scott pulled away from Liam, holding his hand in his. He was craning his ears towards the woods, estimating how much time the two of them had to pull this off.

Scott looked at his friends, his eyes meeting Stiles. Stiles nodded, "Go, Scott. We'll hold them off."

Scott gave Stiles a nod and a sad smile, giving a nod to his other friends. Scott moved back towards Liam, pulling them forwards down the road out of town. The bike was trashed, they would have to run all night to get away.

Together, they ran along the curve in the road, Scott's eyes lighting up in the dark. Scott could see the whole dark forest ahead of them, lit up with his night vision perfectly. He pulled Liam off the road, down the slope towards the woods. Scott looked over his shoulder at Liam, letting out an exuberant cry as they ran.

They had made it, atleast for now, and as Scott smiled at Liam he smiled back with a wide, beautiful grin, and they pushed forward together through the night, pushing towards their freedom. 


End file.
